Riverside Academy for Magic and Academics Lost Love, New Romance
by kwest7262
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a Junior at RAMA(refer to the title). She has many great friends that love her dearly. But will her wish for something new and the courage to take risks throw her diving headfirst into a new relationship with the new kid? Filled with romance and love. RoLu or LaLu, NaLi, GaLe, and many more. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was the last day of the summer before the beginning of our Junior year. I really had a hard time comprehending how time could have gone by so fast. It seemed like just yesterday Sophomore year ended and I was at the waterpark with my friends. Myself, Levy, and Erza sat in my dad's old garage that we had kind of converted into a lounge like place. These two are my best friends. I honestly couldn't imagine anything in my life without them. They had been there for me thru thick and thin and never gave up on me no matter what the situation was. I took a glance at my wrist watch and started to panic a little.  
"Guy's it's getting late. We gotta go."

Erza and Levy got up realizing the same thing. Every year the day before school started we would go to the beach and watch the sun set. There we would make wishes on what we wanted to happen that school year. As we were walking towards Erza's car we were stopped by Natsu.

"Hey can I come with you guys?"

We glanced at each other and nodded at him and pointed to the car. The four of us climbed in. Me next to Erza, Levy and Natsu in the back. I had met Natsu shortly before I met Levy and Erza. He was one of the first people to talk to me when I moved to Riverside. We had met at a local café. He struck up a conversation with me and we've been friends ever since. There was one point I actually thought that he might like me but I immediately banished the thought when I heard about his friend Lisanna that had disappeared a few years ago. I actually felt kinda sorry for him. Everytime someone mentioned her name his eyes filled with anger, hatred, disgust…and lastly pain. I never mentioned her around him because I knew how he would get and in a way I understood. My mom died when I was young due to a severe illness. It wasn't the same type of pain but it was the same pain felt for loosing a loved one so in that sense I understood completely.

"Lucy are you okay? You're kinda spacing out."

I looked at Erza and gave a slight nod and a smile. I hadn't noticed that I had dazed off a little. I had noticed that we were almost there so I decided to strike a little conversation while we finished the trip.

"So Levy? What kind of books did you read this summer."

"Mostly romance novels actually. Have you ever read 'Safe Haven'?"

"The Nicholas Sparks book?"

"Yeah."

"Yes! I absolutely love that one."

I heard Natsu laugh and gave him a look that almost had disgust written all over it. I turned back as Erza parked the car. We got out and walked to the rail that separated us from the sand and the water.

"I really can't believe summer is practically over."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Erza. You first."

"Well this year I want to become student council president."

We all oohed in excitement. We new that if anyone stood a chance at that it was her. She was voted most likely to succeed last year.

"This year I want to admit my feelings to a certain crush of mine."

"You still haven't told Gajeel how you feel Levy?"

She blushed and nodded her head in embarrassment.

"Well this year I want to anchor the student news channel."

"Since when."

They all said this and unison and I just sighed telling them that this year I just wanted to take more risks. Try to make my life a little more interesting. They all nodded in agreement. My life was a little drab and I wanted that to change. All three of us then looked at Natsu waiting for his wish. He returned the glance and just laughed.

"You guy's can't say your wish out loud. You'll totally jinx it."

"We just did."

"Yeah, could have been a great year for you guys."

I quickly threw my arm and pushed him to the ground. We all just laughed at the fallen form on the ground. Even he had laughed. We sat there for a few more minutes and decided that it was time to go home. We packed up and headed back towards the city.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight shinning in my eyes. I glanced over to my clock. This was the second morning and I had woke up exactly five minutes before my alarm even went off. I swung my legs over the bed and slowly got up. I already had my outfit for that day laid out. I walked over to my desk to pick up the red dress I had hanging over the chair and closed my door to change. I slipped off my pajamas and slid the red dress over my head. I opened the door of my wardrobe to access a body length mirror. I admired my slender figure and reached for a black belt out of the bottom of the wardrobe. It was a snakeskin belt that had a gold buckle. Perfect for this dress. I threw on a pair of black and red striped wedges. After I was done I picked up my curling iron and went to my bathroom and began to curl my hair. I watched as the curls fell lightly on my shoulder one by one. This of course didn't take me long to do seeing as I had been doing this for years now. I lined my eyes in black eyeliner and put on a small shade of pink lipstick. With that I was ready to go. I felt beautiful and I had to admit it had been a while since I felt like that. I grabbed my bag and purse and made my way for the door grabbing a poptart and saying goodbye to dad on my way out. Just as planned Erza was in my driveway when I walked out the door. I climbed in the car and gave her a huge hug.

"Damn Lucy you look great!"

I looked at her and noticed the floral dress she was wearing with a matching blue jean vest and had her hair up in a pony-tail.

"Same to you Erza. Who you trying to impress."

"I should be asking you the same thing. Are you trying to make Natsu fall in love with you? If so that outfit will do it."

"That's not a funny matter Erza."

I gently punched her on the shoulder as we made our way towards the school. Riverside Academy of Magic and Academics was one of the best schools in the nation. I felt privileged to be a student there. It was only a five minute drive from my house. Luckily. We arrived parked and made our way into the school. I looked at my schedule to see who my first teacher was. I was excited to know that it was Ms. Porlyusica. Everyone knew she wasn't really fond of people but I enjoyed being around her. And now I was in her Music Appreciation class. I left Erza and walked towards the room excitement filling my heart. I walked in and the first person I seen was Levy. She looked tired and had bags under her eyes. I walked up to her hoping she was okay. I finally found the words to speak after I took my seat next to her.

"Levy are you okay you look like…crap no offence."

"None taken. I stayed up late reading last night."

She took a book out of her bag and showed it to me. It was an advice book on how to confess your love. I giggled slightly smiling at her and she returned the smile. We engaged in a small conversation before class started. I just happened to look towards the door and there he stood. I had never seen this guy before but something about him struck my attention. Before I could stop myself my thoughts became words out loud even though they weren't that loud.

"Who is he?"

**(Here is the first chapter of my new fanfic. So who do you think the guy is? Lol see ya next chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Silent Boy

Chapter 2: The Silent Boy

**(A.N. Keep in mind unless stated this is all in Lucy's POV)**

**_Previously on RAMA: Lost Love, New Romance:_**

_She took a book out of her bag and showed it to me. It was an advice book on how to confess your love. I giggled slightly smiling at her and she returned the smile. We engaged in a small conversation before class started. I just happened to look towards the door and there he stood. I had never seen this guy before but something about him struck my attention. Before I could stop myself my thoughts became words out loud even though they weren't that loud._

_"Who is he?"_

* * *

He was tall, looked muscular, and had shoulder length black hair. He had dark, almost crimson, red eyes. Well you could only see one of his eyes because his hair covered the other. I didn't know why but something about him caught my attention. Levy noticed I was slightly distracted and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her.

"Don't let him catch you staring at him. He might think that you're undressing him with your mind."

I caught yet another glance of the boy before I turned back to grab the book Levy had been up all night reading. I stuffed it in my bag. She turned and gave me a pained look.

"Levy you're not going to impress him by reading books. You're coming with me. We're going shopping after school. I don't care if you like it or not."

Our little conversation quickly ended whenever Ms. Porlyusica spoke to us. I looked at her and quickly noticed that the boy had yet to take a seat.

"Students listen up. I would like you all to join me in welcoming a new student that just transferred here. He is a transfer from the Fiore School of Wizardry. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Everybody's eyes turned to the young boy that stood before us.

"My name is Rogue Cheney. I am seventeen years old. I was originally born in Crocus…"

The boy said nothing else. He turned to the teacher and she motioned for him to take a seat…behind me. I quickly turned my head away and down to my notebook to keep for a blush rising to my face. I didn't even know this kid yet for some reason I felt drawn to him. I think Levy noticed too. I looked over to see a small note on my desk.

_You okay Lu?_

_Yes._

I replied and gave the note back to Levy and she just nodded. We turned our attention to the front of the classroom

"Okay class. Today we will have a small assignment then you all are free to talk for the rest of the period. I want you on a piece of paper to write something nice about the person nearest you and put your name on the corner of the paper and pass it forward. Since most of you know each other this should be easy. Rogue does not have to complete this assignment."

I knew exactly what to write. I wrote that I loved how Levy had the same interest in books as I did. I passed my paper up with the others and gave Levy a quick smile. We waited as the teacher collected the papers and left the room. After she left I heard everybody sigh in relief. I turned to Levy and was quick to strike up a conversation. It was about Gajeel and how she was going to impress him. I quickly noticed Rogue setting behind me. The whole time he hadn't tried to strike up a conversation with anybody. I finally had enough of the silence. I was going to start a conversation with him. I slowly turned towards him. Levy watching my every move.

"Hi Rogue. My name is Lucy."

**-Rogue's POV-**

I felt really withdrawn. Not really knowing what to say to anybody. Nor was I really interested in conversation. What happened though really surprised me. Somebody tried to talk to me.

"Hi Rogue. My name is Lucy."

I looked at the girl in front of me. She had blonde hair that bounced in curls on her shoulders. Her eyes were a very nice shade of chocolate. I didn't expect her to talk to me though.

"Um…hello…Lucy."

She looked a little startled at my response but she acted like it didn't bother her. She pointed to the girl sitting next to her who had blue hair and brown eyes.

"This is my best friend Levy. Me and her have known each other since we were in diapers. So Rogue what type of magic do you use?"

"I'm…a Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer magic eh. My friend Natsu is a Flame Dragon Slayer."

She laughed a little afterwards. Her laugh seemed full of life and joy. She kept trying to converse with me but in all honesty I really just didn't know what to say to her. I've not had many people try to strike up a conversation with me. The bell then startled us all. I watched Lucy as she stood up. She began to walk away then turned back towards me.

"Hey Rogue. If you don't have anybody to sit with at lunch you're more than welcome to sit with us."

With that her and her blue haired friend was gone. I could tell she was interested in becoming my friend. I could see it in her eyes. I really just didn't want to get attached to anyone. Last time that happened one of my dear friends, that just happened to be a girl, got kicked out of school for losing in an inter-city competition. Everyone I got close to wound up getting hurt and I didn't want that to happen to anybody here. So all I needed to do was avoid getting close.

**-Back to Lucy's POV-**

The next couple periods kinda drug out slow. I had P.E. with Natsu and had to hit him twice for staring at me weird. Then we had book reading club with Levy. My favorite. We talked about how we thought romance novels triggered a certain reaction from single women letting their needs and wants known and about how reading in general let the mind roam free. Me and Levy were total book worms but nobody seemed to really mind it. My mind traveled back in time to when I seen Rogue walk into the classroom. I still didn't understand what it was about him that got my attention. It was kind of confusing.

"Lucy the bell rang are you ready for lunch."

I nodded and walked with Levy to the cafeteria. They were having baked spaghetti today. I loved it. Me and her sat down soon joined by Natsu and Erza. A conversation ensued about how our day was going. The pros, the cons, things like that. Levy gently tapped my leg under the table. I looked at her and noticed she was looking towards the door to the food line. There stood Rogue. I had invited him to sit with us thinking he would but instead he sat at a table by himself. I was completely shocked and I could tell Levy was too. We both just looked at each other wondering what might have happened between point A and point B. '_Is he really that anti-social? Why won't he talk to me…or anybody for that matter?'_ Questions like that drifted through my head as I watched him…wondering why he kept himself distanced.

"You're going to get involved with him aren't you Lu-chan."

"Yes Levy. Yes I am."

**(Here is the second chapter. Just writing a little bit before I hit the hay. See ya next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

Chapter 3: The Confession

**_Previously on RAMA: Lost Love, New Romance:_**

_"You're going to get involved with him aren't you Lu-chan."_

_"Yes Levy. Yes I am."_

**-Rogue's POV-**

I seen Lucy out of the corner of my eye. She seemed so happy and upbeat. I had to admit I was kind of jealous. I wish I could be like that.

"Oi Rogue quit spacing out."

I looked up and noticed my best friend Sting had taken a seat next to me. Me and him had both transferred here together but we had no classed together which was slightly disappointing but oh well. I guess we would both get over it. I turned my eyes back to Lucy only to notice that she wasn't there. Instead she was walking towards us. Sting noticed what I was looking at and turned to look at her too. I seen his eyes grow wide and a smile spread across his face. I gave him a look that said '_Don't even think about it.' _He gave me a returned look that said '_Have you went and got a girlfriend already. Damn!' _I just lowered my head realizing that she had reached us by the time me and Sting had our silent words. She sat down in front of me.

"Hey Rogue. You okay? I seen you sitting by yourself and thought I would come talk to you. Who is this?"

Before I could even answer Sting shot up in response.

"I'm Sting. His best friend. So…what's your name? You're pretty cute."

"Um….my name is Lucy."

"So are you Rogue's new girl."

I quickly hit him on the shoulder. I just met this girl today how could anybody possibly think that. I mean sure she seemed sweet and all but I would never date her. He gave me a death glance then turned back to Lucy with a smirk on his face.

"N…no! I just met him today."

"So are you like all of those other girls that just talk to guys they think is cute every chance you can get? I think they call them attention whores."

At this point I was boiling. Who the hell did he think he was. That was really uncalled for. I looked up to glance at Lucy. Her face had turned red and tears started to rise to her eyes. She was shaking. Really bad! Sting was really beginning to piss me off.

"What's the matter did I piss off the little princess."

She got up and ran off tears springing from her eyes. I could understand why she was so upset. She had every right to be. I stood up and punched Sting really hard in the shoulders and gave him an immense death glare.

"What the hell was that for? Don't tell me you like her Rogue. You don't need to be getting involved with anybody especially girls."

"I just met her today Sting and what you said was stupid. You made her cry."

Before I walked out I noticed Lucy had left her cell phone on the table. I grabbed it and walked out of the cafeteria leaving a shocked Sting behind. How could he be so coldhearted and cruel to a woman he didn't even know. Then again why am I thinking about her so much. I just met her yet she's constantly on my mind. _'Stop it Rogue! Where did she go anyway?'_

**-Back to Lucy's POV-**

I hadn't stopped running since I started. Who was that guy? I didn't know Rogue had friends like him. Is he just like that Sting guy? Nothing but a jerk? I finally stopped running and took a look around. I was in front of 'Barnes and Noble' my favorite bookstore. _'Maybe a book will help me to relax.'_ I walked in and looked around. They had a bunch of new releases on a table right after you opening the door. Most of them were the DIY(Do It Yourself) type books. None of them caught my attention so I started browsing through the shelves that contained fiction books.

"Lucy?"

I turned to see a tall blonde headed man with a lightning bolt scar down his right eye. I knew this man. It was Laxus. He was the grandson of the headmaster at RAMA. I had to admit he was sorta cute but he didn't seem like the kind of guy that got attached to something much less somebody.

"Hey Laxus! I didn't know you were back in town. How did your travels go?"

"I just got back in yesterday and they went rather well, but there is something I have to ask."

She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Y…yes?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy and you look like you just got hit by a train. Who made you cry?"

My eyes grew wide as I took in what he said. He actually sounded worried. I thought back to what Sting said and I just broke down.

"There was this new guy at school and I tried to be nice and have a civilized conversation with him and his friend got involved and basically called me an attention whore. I didn't even know who this guy was. I had never talked to him before in my life."

Laxus just looked at me with shock and surprise in his eyes. I had learned from a few of his friends that he never really had to comfort a girl before so he wasn't very experienced in these types of situations.

"Lucy….WHO WAS THAT SORRY SON OF A BITCH?!"

I just looked at him. I didn't really know what to think about what was happening. Laxus hadn't acted like this before. I was really shocked.

"His name is Sting he just transferred here as well. I feel really weak honestly I think I'm gonna go home and get some.."

I felt strong arms wrap around me. Laxus…was holding me. I felt my face getting slightly hot from his embrace. He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes for just a split second then grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me out of the store and down the sidewalk. Still shocked by his actions I just stood there and blinked.

"L..Laxus? Where are we going?"

"My house. I'm gonna make you lunch. Plus I actually need to talk to you about something."

He needed to talk to me? About what? I was really confused at this point. We kept on walking down the road till we stopped at this small two story brick house. I recognized it as Laxus' house. I had been here once before but it had been a while. He unlocked the door and held it open so I could come in first. It was actually really tidy. I was surprised considering he was a dragon slayer. Natsu's room in his house was a mess. But then again Laxus was older so that meant he was more mature so the situation really made sense now as to why his place would be cleaner.

"What do you want to eat? I have peaches. They're your favorite right?"

He knew what my favorite snack was? I was rather shocked. He looked back towards me waiting for an answer and I just nodded in reply. He grabbed a fork from a drawer and walked over to me with the peaches.

"Here. I already drained the juice for you."

I took the cup from his hands along with the fork and sat down beside him on the couch and began to eat. It didn't take me long to eat them. He laughed at me considering he just gave them to me and they were already gone. He took the cup from me and placed it on the stand next to the couch. I finally decided to ask him.

"So Laxus…what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well Lucy I really don't know how to go about this."

He looked really nervous which was different for him. I remember a couple years ago after I just moved here I met him in the same bookstore. Back then though he had a really bad cocky attitude and was known for making girls cry. He has changed a lot since then though.

"Well Laxus just tell me. It's okay."

"I like you Lucy…a lot."

My eyes grew wide in disbelief. Laxus liked me. He was so hard to read so I didn't know how he felt. I had never had a boyfriend before so I didn't really know what I was doing or what to say.

"Laxus I…"

"No Lucy, you don't have to respond now but I just had to tell you how I felt. I can't see you cry anymore."

Was this really Laxus I was talking to. I was so confused. I dug down deep inside of me to gather some thoughts. Maybe I needed somebody to confide in. Someone to hold me and tell me it's gonna be alright. Obviously Rogue wasn't interested in me. I felt lonely. I was sick of that empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted something different with my life. Maybe I could give this a shot and see where it goes. Laxus had been there for me in the past. Even though he was a jerk he had a soft spot. He started to get up from the couch and I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned around and I threw my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Lucy…?"

"I want to be with you Laxus…I want…us."

**(Guys I really can't make up my mind. I love the thought of RoLu but I love LaLu too. Time for a vote. Send in your reviews and tell me who you want Lucy to wind up with in the end.**

**Rogue or Laxus)**


	4. Chapter 4: Loneliness

Chapter 4: Loneliness

**(A.N. I was actually kind of depressed when I wrote this chapter so don't hate me. This chapter has a little LaLu fluff in it. Not really for sure who she's gonna end up with though so don't give up RoLu fans.)**

* * *

_**Previously on RAMA: Lost Love, New Romance**_

_"Lucy…?"_

_"I want to be with you Laxus…I want…us."_

"Lucy…I know this may sound strange seeing as I just confessed to you but I really want you to take time to figure out what you want. I know you are lonely Lucy. I can see by looking in your eyes. Your angry, frustrated, and scared. You fill a void in your heart want to feel it. But instead of just jumping into this relationship head first I want you to make sure that being with me is what you want. Because if it winds up not being what you want were both going to get hurt and I can't stand the thought of seeing you cry. Just take time and mull it over. I have to go see gramps now but if you want I could walk you home first."

I was a little confused but I understood what he was saying. This had to be something I truly wanted not just a filler for something. I had been feeling lonely most of my life. Even more so after my mom died. Sure I was sick of it but better things come in time. At least that's what I heard.

"Nah it's okay Laxus. I need to make a couple of stops before I go home anyway. I'll see you later!"

As I turned he grabbed my wrist.

"Lucy I'm serious. Think about what you want for once. Stop worrying about making sure everybody else around you is happy. Take some you time. Go do girl stuff or something. Treat yourself. You constantly beating yourself down isn't going to help you in any way whatsoever."

I gave him a nod and a smile and made my way out of his house. School was about to be over at this time. Everybody must be worried about me. I decided maybe I could catch everybody before they left so I started running towards the school. I still couldn't believe Laxus said he likes me but he had so many points in what he said. I didn't even know what I wanted much less who I wanted to date. I got a lot of crap to sort out before I even think about that. I hadn't even noticed where I was running at this point until I was already on my butt.

"Oi watch where you're…well, well, well if it isn't the crybaby blonde girl."

I looked up to see Sting standing in front of me. _'Oh my gosh. I really didn't need this right now.' _I got up and faced the man standing in front of me. Not even noticing Rogue standing behind him.

"I need to go home now so if you will please excuse me."

I attempted to walk past him and he grabbed my wrist and leaned closer to me till his mouth was next to my ear.

"You know you have a really hot body. If you're not doing anything tonight we could always have fun."

I gasped at what he said. He pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"Sting who are you talking to?"

"Just a certain little blondie that I ran off earlier."

Rogue had just finished a conversation with someone and walked up to the two of them. He seen Lucy and gave sting a mean look that said _Go away I need to talk to her._

"Fine don't do nothing stupid Rogue."

With that Sting walked away and Rogue turned back to look at Lucy.

"Are you okay Lucy? I am so sorry for what he said earlier. It was uncalled for and I promise he has been reprimanded for it. Oh here you left this earlier."

"That's where my cell phone went to! And yes I'm okay it just hurt me a little is all. But I really have to go now. Thanks for hanging on to my cell for me."

I turned from him and began walking to my house. It wasn't far from school so I wasn't afraid to walk. As I walked down the sidewalk thoughts began to run through my head. After mom died dad became kinda bitter. I tried to keep a smile on my face hoping that would keep him in good spirits but no…everything I tried to do for him was never enough. He never appreciated anything I did for him. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk noticing the tears falling from my face. I just let them fall. I lowered my head then felt an arm placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Rogue.

"Rogue…why are you here?"

"You seemed a little out of it so I followed you. You're crying. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking about things. Sorry but I really need to go. Thanks for your concern."

I walked away without saying another word. I felt my pace picking up then I was running. Running as if I was being chased by a madman. When reaching my house I wasn't shocked to realize that my dad wasn't home. He never was. I ran into my room and tripped landing on my bed. The tears just didn't stop. I let them fall knowing that I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried. _'It's good to cry sometimes…right? I don't know how much more of the 'rejection' I can take. I feel so alone. So unwanted. Hell my own dad barely even talks to me. I'm sick of it!'_ I walked into the kitchen going to get me something to drink but something in me changed. I just wanted to end it all. I walked over to the silverware drawer and picked up a steak knife._ 'I'm sorry Levy, Erza, Natsu….and Laxus.'_

* * *

**_4 hour timeskip_**

**-Laxus POV-**

The meeting with gramps was so boring. Everything he told me I had heard a thousand times over already. I walked out into the courtyard and wondered what I was going to do. I had nothing to do for the rest of the evening. '_Maybe I'll call Lucy and see if she wants to go out or something. She needed to get out and do something.' _I got my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Lucy's number. It rang…no answer. It went straight to voicemail. That's strange. I tried again. Same response. I quickly got in my car and started driving to Lucy's house. _'I wonder if she's okay._' It wasn't long before I was there. Her house wasn't far from school. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I knocked hoping she would answer. She didn't. I twisted the doorknob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. I opened the door and walked into Lucy's house. Everything seemed familiar but different somehow. I walked into the living room then I noticed something on the hardwood floors. I bent down to see what it was. Blood!

"Lucy?! Where are you Lucy?!"

I ran through the house following the trail of blood. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified at that moment. I mean what do you think when you walk into your friend's house and see blood? I followed the blood till I was standing outside of her room. I looked in and I seen Lucy collapsed on the floor. I ran over to her and turned her over on her back. It was then that I seen the damage. She had cut her wrists. In several places. I picked her up and placed her on her bed and ran to get something to clean her up along with the first aid kid I kept in my car. I ran back in and immediately arrived at her side.

"Lucy, why would you do something like this? Please be okay?"

I began to wipe the blood off of her and began to bandage her arms. Securing them to stop the bleeding. After I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into an embrace. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I started crying on her shoulder.

"Lucy please wake up! I should have never let you leave my place."

"L…Laxus?"

I pulled away from her and looked into her puffy eyes. She started crying.

"I'm so sick of being alone. I feel as if everything I do is never good enough. No matter what I do I feel like it's never right. I can't do this anymore Laxus. My heart aches so bad and I just wish I could rip it out of my chest! I don't want this. Please Laxus don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"Lucy look at me."

She looked at me as tears fell from her face one right after the other. I gently wiped the tears away from her face and cupped her, now dry, cheek in my hand.

"I will never leave you alone Lucy. If you need me I'll be right here. I know you feel alone and insecure. Those feelings should give you the will to push through Lucy. One day you will be happy and smile, and until you do I'm gonna be right here by your side."

"L…Laxus."

What I did next surprised even myself. I slowly leaned into her and kissed her. I pulled away after realizing what I did.

"Oh my gosh Lucy I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

I got up from her bed and started pacing back and forth in her room. I stopped when she grabbed my wrist. I looked at her.

"Laxus…please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay. You should change first though."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

I left the room to let her change. Still stunned that she wanted me to stay with her. She shouted letting me know she was done and I walked back in and she was already under the covers. I walked over and crawled in next to her. She turned towards me and placed her head against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist and sleep overtook us.

* * *

**Ok guys here are the standings as of right now. Get your votes in fast!**

**Laxus: 5**

**Rogue: 5**

**It's a tie. Keep those votes coming in.**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings

**Previously on RAMA: Lost Love, New Romance:**

_I left the room to let her change. Still stunned that she wanted me to stay with her. She shouted letting me know she was done and I walked back in and she was already under the covers. I walked over and crawled in next to her. She turned towards me and placed her head against my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist and sleep overtook us._

* * *

I woke up to sun shining through my window. I slowly opened my eyes not wanting to take it in all at once. After I opened my eyes completely I started to move but I couldn't. There was a big hand wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Laxus.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Laxus…please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."_

**_~Flashback end~_**

I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost 7:30. _'I need to get ready for school.'_ I turn to Laxus and gently poke his cheek. He stirs then opens his eyes to look at me. I give him a warm smile.

"Good morning. I hate to but I have to get ready for school."

He looked at his watch and realized what time it was.

"Are you going to be okay Lucy. I'm kind of scared to leave you alone."

"Laxus I'm gonna be fine. I just had a moment of weakness yesterday is all. I'm better today I promise. Although I need to go check and see if dad came home during the night before you leave."

He nodded and I walked out of the room and closed the door on my way out. I skimmed the house real quick. No sign of him. He wasn't here. Probably out getting drunk again. I walked back to my room. Laxus looked at me and I just nodded telling him my dad wasn't here. He got off my bed and walked up to me.

"Lucy…please don't do anything that stupid again please?"

"I won't I promise."

He gave me a quick hug and left. I had a few minutes before I had to get ready so I sat on my bed. I picked up my phone from my nightstand and noticed I have 4 messages and 2 missed calls. The calls were from Laxus yesterday. And 3 of the texts were from Erza.

* * *

_From: __Erza Scarlet_

_To: __Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Lucy is everything okay I didn't see you any at all after lunch?_**

* * *

_From: __Erza Scarlet_

_To: __Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Okay Lucy I'm starting to freak out please text me soon._**

* * *

_From: __Erza Scarlet_

_To: __Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Lucy, I trust that your okay. Just know you can talk to me about anything?_**

* * *

The last message on my phone really surprised me it was from Rogue. '_How did he get my number and why is his contact in my phone?'_

* * *

_From: __Rogue Cheney_

_To: __Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Hey Lucy. I know this is kind of strange but while I had your phone yesterday I put my contact in your phone and got yours while I was at it. Sorry if it seems kinda weird. Are you okay? You didn't seem like yourself when I seen you yesterday._**

* * *

I looked at the message again to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I laid back on the bed and tears began to come out of my eyes. I stared at my wrists. _'Oh well. Going to have to face reality somehow.'_ I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a plain long sleeve top. I got dressed, grabbed my bag, and went out the door. Not even bothering to put makeup on today. In all honesty I really just didn't care. It was a rainy looking day anyway so I didn't think it would be a good idea. As I began my walk I looked around me. I seen faces I knew and faces I didn't. Among those faces were my friends. Erza, Levy, and Natsu. Once Erza spotted me she ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. She asked where I was yesterday and I told her I had some family business to attend to. She didn't question it. Me and Levy talked about books. Natsu was too busy trying to fight other guys to "prove he was strong". I wasn't seeing it. We walked into the school and parted our ways. I told Levy I had to run an errand so she went on to class. Walking down the hallways I spotted Rogue. I stopped fixing to turn around but I was too late. He had already seen me. He walked up to me.

"Hey Lucy. Did you get my text yesterday?"

"Yeah and don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. I promise"

I gave him a weak smile and started to walk away but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. A shot of pain blasted through my body and I let out a small scream. Noticed by Rogue, he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into an almost empty hallway. Before I could protest he turned my hand over and pulled up my sleeves. He gasped at what he saw. Cuts all over my arm. He noticed the same with my other wrist after he pulled up other sleeve.

"Why Lucy? Why would you try and hurt yourself?! If this is because of Sting I'll kill him for you."

"No! It has nothing to do with Sting. You don't know me Rogue. You have no clue how much my life has been a living hell ever since my mother died. I'm sick of feeling so alone. All my dad ever does is drink and come home drunk yet I try to put on a brave face and please others. I'm so sick of all the lies. I can't ever be myself because I hate breaking down in front of…"

Before I could finish he had me in his arms. One arm around my waist and the other stroking my hair.

"Lucy. You're not alone. There are people in this world that love you and will care for you if you'll just met you. I have no clue what your going through but you shouldn't have to bear it alone. Go home for the day take some time to yourself. I think you need it."

He pulled away from me and I smiled at him while walking away. I did need my time. But I sure as hell didn't want to spend it alone. _'Thank you Rogue. For being so caring. I finally know what I want now thanks to you.' _ I walked out of the school and slowly made my way towards Laxus' house.

**(A.N. Here it is! I am still taking votes. As of right now she's gonna be with Laxus but that may change later depending on the votes. Even if this winds up being a LaLu I will eventually write a strict RoLu just for the RoLu fans!)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day to Remember

Chapter 6: A Day to Remember

**_Previously on RAMA: Lost Love, New Romance:_**

_'Thank you Rogue. For being so caring. I finally know what I want now thanks to you.' _I walked out of the school and slowly made my way towards Laxus' house.

* * *

I was walking down the sidewalk making my way across town to Laxus' house. I decided to call him to let him know I was coming so that way he wasn't freaked out. And to make sure he is even home. Sometimes he has meetings with headmaster that lasts forever. Or so it seems. I pull out my phone and dialed his number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Laxus."

"Is everything okay? You should be in school right now."

"Everything is fine I just decided to take a day for myself."

"Okay?"

"Hey are you home? If so can I come over?"

"Yeah I don't have anything to do today. How about this? Meet me at that café a few blocks down from school and I'll come and get you."

"Okay I'll see you in a few."

I hung up the phone and walked to the café a few blocks down. I decided I might as well get something while I'm here so I might as well order something. I walk up to the employee at the cash register.

"Hey there! What can I get you today?"

"French Vanilla Cappuccino please. Luke warm."

I sat down at the bar in front of the register after paying and waited for my drink. Once she handed it to me I placed it up to my mouth. I could feel the warmth radiating off of it. Taking a drink of it I pulled out my cell to see the time. _'8:25 Laxus should be here soon.'_ No sooner than that thought crossed my mind I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly to see it was Laxus.

"Hey you ready to go?"

I nodded to him and picked up my bag following him out of the coffee shop. Around the corner I seen his Mercedes. He must have saved up a lot of money to get this car. I look from the car to him and noticed that he had opened by door for me.

"My lady?"

"Thank you kind sir."

Me and him both laughed. I got in the car and he walked over and took his place in the driver seat next to me. He started up the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. It took me about five minutes before I realized that we weren't even heading towards his house. I glanced over at him and was about to say something but I couldn't find the words so I just kept silent. I hadn't really been in this part of town for a while. It was mostly commercial. Shopping centers, department stores, things like that. I saw us pull into a parking lot and noticed we were at the mall. I shot a glance at Laxus when we parked and all he did was smile and chuckle slightly.

"Come on Lucy. We're taking a you day."

'_What? I'm totally confused._' He walked over to my door. Opened it, and pulled me out slowly. I looked at him giving him a slight smile. I'm guessing he could see a little bit of confusion in my eyes because he chuckled slightly and placed a hand around my waist and began to walk towards the entrance of the mall. I still didn't understand why he was doing this though. This was all new to me. We walked in and began to browse through the various department stores. I wasn't exactly sure why we were here so I just went with it and began to look at dresses. I found this really pretty knee length spaghetti strap one that was a dark purple with purple lace around the top. It also had arms attacked to it leaving the shoulders revealed. _'This is really pretty.'_ What I didn't know was that someone was watching me over my shoulders and saw me gawking at the dress. Laxus placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the dressing room. He opened the door and shoved me in.

"Don't just stand there. Try it on."

I honestly did not understand that man. I slowly pulled off my shirt and blue jeans and replaced it with the dress. The dress looked really good on me. I twirled once and opened the dressing room for Laxus to see .

"Hey what do you think?"

He turned around to face me and his eyes lit up. I noticed he had an empty bag in his hand.

"Lucy you look amazing."

I couldn't even get a word out before he was bagging up my other clothes and leading me out the door. _'What the hell Laxus!'_

"Laxus! We need to go back. I need to take off the dress!"

"Why? It's already paid for."

I didn't protest. I knew Laxus. If he had his mind made up about something he wasn't going to change it for anyone. It seems that when he says it's a me day, its an _'I'm gonna spoil you day.'_ I wasn't complaining about it. We walked into a beauty salon and got my hair and makeup done. I was still slightly unnerved about it but all Laxus did was smile. After it was all said and done he wound up spending $400 on me in one day! A new outfit, makeup supplies, and high heel boots. He could tell I was really happy. Afterwards we left the mall and went to his house. When we got there he let me out and walked behind me into his house.

"So Lucy…did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes! I did! I just don't understand why though. You didn't have to."

"I know that I didn't have to Lucy. I wanted to. I know you've had it rough the past few days. You deserved to be pampered. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. Anything is fine."

I sat down on his couch and watched a little bit of TV while he prepared dinner. I was startled when my phone went off. I picked it up. It was a text from Erza.

* * *

_From: Erza Scarlet_

_To: Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Hey Lucy. I seen you with Laxus earlier. Is everything okay? Do you like him? I know you do._**

* * *

_From: Lucy Heartfilia_

_To: Erza Scarlet_

**_Everything is okay I just needed a day to myself and Laxus drove me around. And honestly Erza…I think I do._**

* * *

_From: Erza Scarlet_

_To: Lucy Heartfilia_

**_Well then there's only one thing to do. Tell him how you feel before someone else does._**

* * *

I sat there rereading that last message. _'Tell him how I feel? I don't even know where to start. How do I tell him how I feel? Do I just say Laxus I like you. I don't know.'_ I buried my face in my hands and let out a long sigh. I really didn't know how to do this. He already kissed me. I knew I had some sort of feelings for Laxus. I thought about what Rogue said to me earlier today.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Lucy. You're not alone. There are people in this world that love you and will care for you if you'll just let them. I have no clue what your going through but you shouldn't have to bear it alone. Go home for the day take some time to yourself. I think you need it."_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Rogue was right. Laxus was here willing to take me along with my faults. He had accepted me even after I tried to commit suicide. After seeing something as gruesome as that he still chose to stay with me to make sure I was okay. Laxus really cared about me. He proved that to me today. Everything he did for me was proof and I can't believe I didn't notice how he felt before. _'I like Laxus. I need to tell him.'_ I got up and started walking towards his kitchen. He met me in the doorway.

"Hey I was just fixing to come and get you. Dinner is done."

"Oh. Okay."

I walked into the kitchen to see a perfect meal laid out. He had fixed chicken, potatoes, and corn on the cob. We sat down and began to enjoy our meal. Laxus was a really good cook. The food was absolutely amazing. I was way past impressed. It was so good that it didn't really take us long to finish it.

"Laxus that was amazing."

I gave him a sincere smile and he returned it and placed a hand on my bare shoulder.

"I'll be in the living room when you're done."

I nodded and finished my food. I stood and placed my plate in the sink. I needed to talk to him but I didn't know how. _'Dear lord, Please be with me.'_ I said that silent prayer as I walked back into the living room. I stood there and watched him. He looked exhausted. I just stood there in silence until he looked up at me standing there. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Lucy is everything okay?"

"Yes. Laxus I've been thinking about what you said…and I know what I want now. I want us. I want to be with you. What I'm trying to say is I like you Laxus. A lot. That's why I wanted to come to your house today. So I could tell you that."

He just looked at me. I was for sure he wasn't going to say anything. I lowered my head then I felt myself being pulled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He lowered his head on my shoulder. He pulled away and slowly pulled me to the couch sitting me down then sitting me on his lap.

"Are you sure about this Lucy? Am I really what you want? I've liked you for a while now but I refuse to pressure you into anything you don't want."

"Yes Laxus. I'm positive. I trust you. I know you won't do anything to hurt me."

He placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss started out slow. Just a slight rubbing together of our lips. I pushed myself against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He started nibbling on my lower lip earning a little gasp from me. He quickly put his tongue inside of my mouth. It was feeling inside of my mouth, exploring. My tongue started to dance with his then quickly enter a battle for dominance. He would be the one to win however. We both pulled away gasping for some much needed air. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into his room and gently placed me on his bed.

"Lucy. Do you just want to stay with me tonight?"

"If you don't mind."

"Why would I mind Lucy?"

I just shrugged my shoulders as he crawled into bed next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and I placed my head in his chest.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my girlfriend now right?"

"Yes Laxus. Yes I am."

This was by far a day to remember.

**(A.N. Don't worry RoLu fans there will be some RoLu before this story is said and done so please don't leave!)**


	7. Chapter 7: My First Time

Chapter 7: My First Time

**(A.N. Sorry it took so long to write guys I've had bible school this week and everything so I have been relativily busy but here it is. There is a lemon in this chapter.)**

I woke up to a large hand wrapped around my waist. Laxus' left hand was gently placed on my stomach. I looked to the clock next to his bed and was at disbelief at the time. It was already after 1. Thank god it was Saturday and I didn't really have to be anywhere today. I didn't think he was awake so I slowly removed his hand, stood up, and was fixing to walk off till I was pulled back down on the bed. I opened my eyes after the impact to see Laxus' face hovering over mine. Stroking my cheek he planted a small kiss on my forehead. He pulled away looking into my eyes. He still looked so sleepy. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his groggy form. He just gave me a semi mean look and got up from the couch walking to the bathroom. I broke out into a full fledged laugh after I heard the bathroom door close and lock. He had no clue how cute he was when he first woke up of a morning. I had noticed it when he stayed at my house and I noticed it once again this morning.

Looking down I realized that I had slept in the dress Laxus bought me. While he was still in the bathroom I grabbed the blue jeans and top I had on at the beginning of the day. Afterwards I laid on his bed and closed my eyes. My mind drifted over the various things that had happened the past few days. I didn't even hear the bathroom door open and Laxus step into the room until it was too late. I snapped my eyes open as I felt myself being picked up and thrown over Laxus' shoulders.

"Laxus Dreyar! Put me down!"

"Now way blondie. I heard you laughing at me earlier. Now it's payback."

He tossed me down on the couch and before I could even get a word out he started tickling me. I laughed and started kicking around but he didn't stop. No matter how much I scream or shout his hands were still at my sides tickling the crap out of me. I laughed and screamed while his hands were ravaging my sides. I tried kicking him but that didn't work either. Tears started to come to my eyes from crying so much.

"La…Laxus…pl…stop!"

He finally stopped and just as I was about to move he sat on my legs. He wasn't really as heavy as he looked. Or if he was he was controlling his weight to where he didn't hurt me. I hit him in the butt with my knees and he fell into the floor. After he hit the floor I started laughing. He turned to me with a look in his eyes that just said _'You're dead.'_ In most instances I would normally have quit laughing right then and there but for some reason I couldn't stop. He got up off the floor and before he could even make a move to grab me I was off the couch and running away from him while he chased after me. We kept on running around the house till I found myself back in his bedroom. I knew I didn't have anywhere else to run. I took a dive inside his closet and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath in my nose and was overtook by the smell of his clothing. I was disturbed when I heard the bedroom door close and lock. I heard footsteps cross the hardwood floor and stop in front of the closet. I seen the shadow of his feet come into the room.

"I know that you're in there Lucy. No need to hide I'm not going to tickle you again. Just come out."

His words sounded sincere. I slowly opened the door and stepped out closing it back behind me. I turned to face Laxus. He gave me a small smile and pulled me into his arms. I nuzzled my head into his chest and he laid his on top of my head. He was so warm and cozy. He backed slowly and put a hand under my chin and leaned my head upwards towards his. I smiled inside as he placed his lips on mine. The kiss was gently, but passionate. His warm lips against mine sent shivers down my spine. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He released his hands from my waist and was fixing to walk out of the room till he spoke.

"Let me change and we will go out for something to eat."

After I heard the bathroom door shut and lock once more I reached into my handbag to pull out my cell phone. I had three text messages.

* * *

From: Rogue Cheney

To: Lucy Heartfilia

**Hey Lucy! I just wanted to check to see how you felt today. Reply whenever you can…I'm worried about you.**

* * *

From: Levi McGarden

To: Lucy Heartfilia

**So…Laxus huh? Erza told me. I hope it all works out great for you Lu-chan! Also I just thought you should know that Rogue has been asking about you. **

* * *

From: Erza Scarlet

To: Lucy Heartfilia

**Hey Lucy. We're all going to the mall Monday after school. You in?**

* * *

After reading the texts I placed my phone in my bag. I didn't really feel like replying to anything but I couldn't help but wonder why Rogue was asking about me. It was strange. I mean I knew he showed some concern when he seen I hurt myself but I didn't think he would ask about me. I heard the bathroom door open knowing Laxus was ready. I grabbed my bag and met him in the living room. He reached for my hand intertwining my fingers with his and we walked out the door. After we got in his car and headed down the road we started a small conversation.

"So did you enjoy yourself at the mall yesterday Lucy?"

"Yes Laxus! I had the time of my life. But you know you didn't have to do that for me."

"I know I didn't have to Lucy, but I wanted too. You're beautiful Lucy and you deserved to be treated like the princess you are."

"Laxus stop. You're making me blush bad."

He glanced over at me and seen my face was blood red. He kinda laughed a little which in turn caused me to give him the evil eye. He stopped laughing and turned back to face front. I playfully poked him in the side. He returned the poke. I jumped back towards the door. He gave a small laugh and pointed making me turn my head from him. I looked at where we were. It was a popular and fancy restaurant in town named The Dream Café. From what I had heard they serve everything in here. It's an all you can eat venue. Heck I heard they even had a chocolate fountain. I turned to Laxus and had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. I quickly jumped out of his car and stood in front of the hood waiting on him. He could tell I was excited so he took his sweet precious time getting out. When he did I looked at him and puffed my cheeks like a little kid. He walked over to me and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. We then made our way to the entrance of the restaurant hand in hand. We walked inside and was waited on rather quickly. We walked to our table passing various people who looked at the two of us with smiles on their faces. I even heard one of them say we looked so cute together. I blushed at that.

The food here really was up to par with what I had heard. This place was amazing. We sat there enjoying our food not saying a word. Nothing was wrong we were just too into the food to talk. We didn't really stay long though. We just got our fill and left. We were already on our way back to his house. While driving down the road he slowly reached over to hold me hand. We stayed like this till we were in his driveway. Not saying a word to one another. I couldn't help but think maybe he was mad at me for something but I didn't know what. We got out of his car and slowly walked up the path to the front door. He opened up the door and motioned for me to go in and he followed behind. I couldn't take anymore of this. I turned to face him.

"Laxus…are you upset with me? We haven't spoken a word to each other since we got to the restaurant."

He just gazed at me. The sadness in my eyes was obvious. You'd have to be a complete idiot not to see it. I slowly started walking towards him only to be stopped when his hand grabbed my wrist. Not even a second later I was up against the wall. He had one hand on my wrist and the other beside my head on the wall.

"Lucy I can never be mad at you. The reason why I haven't said a word to you is because I've been fighting myself. Lucy I want you so bad I can't stand it sometimes. But I swore to myself I would never do anything to you that you didn't want me too. I'm fighting myself so I won't do anything to hurt you Lucy."

"Laxus why didn't you say something before now? Being with you means the world to me Laxus and I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. So is it really hurting me if I give you what you want?"

"Lucy..."

I cupped his face in my hands and cut him off with a kiss before he could say anything else. He kissed me back. It started out slow but quickly got intense once I parted my lips slightly letting his tongue enter my mouth. We battled for dominance for what seemed like forever till we had to break for air. When we parted there was a small string of saliva hanging from our mouths. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. Before I knew it he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he placed one hand under my ass while I was still leaning up against the wall for support. He used his other hand to attempt to undo my shirt. Failing however so I took it off for him revealing my pink laced bra. He started kissing from my jawline all the way down to the crook of my neck then sucking in that same place. I let a slight moan fall from my lips. He started to move away from the wall so I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me into his room and slowly laid me down on his bed capturing my lips with his in the process. He pulled away and started to kiss my chest and stomach while massaging my left breast a little. Another moan left my lips. His touch was making me throb. While he was kissing my stomach I took my hands and slowly undid my bra making it easy for him later. He took it off and started sucking on my left nipple. I started running my fingers through his hair and biting down on my lip trying to keep my moans from escaping. He started to massage the other breast and my back arched slowly. He raised up and started to undo my jeans. I raised my legs to help him. My pants slowly slid off and my underwear with them. The realization hit me that I was completely naked in front of Laxus. My body slowly started to tense up a little. Laxus started stroking my cheek with his hand.

"Lucy if you don't want to do this please tell me now. I won't force you to do this but know that I'm not going to hurt you."

My body immediately relaxed and I gave Laxus a small smile telling him that I was okay. He nodded and slightly parted my legs. He lowered his head and I could feel his hot breath against my womanhood. He placed his tongue inside my wet folds and started to lick my clit. I moaned loudly as he did so. He moved his tongue to find my entrance and placed himself inside. My back arched even more then before. I felt nothing but absolute pleasure run through my body. I loved this feeling. I was glad that I was experiencing this with Laxus and not anybody else. While his tongue was still inside me he rubbed circles around my clit with his thumb. That nearly shot me over the edge.

"Oh…Laxus…I'm…gonna…"

His movements were sending me into total ecstasy. I felt a release all throughout my body and I knew what happened. Laxus raised his head after he had licked up my juices. He gave me a big grin and started to undress himself. After he was completely undressed I got a quick glance at him. I knew he had muscles but this was beyond my imagination. My eyes scanned over his body and stopped on his erected penis. Saying he was huge was an understatement. In a way I was kind of scared because I knew that had to go inside me. While I was lost in my thoughts he climbed on top of me and lowered his head to my ear.

"There isn't any turning back after this. Are you sure you want me to be your first Lucy?"

"Yes Laxus. I wouldn't want anybody else to have this part of me."

"Okay Lucy but I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you. This will hurt. I'll try to take it easy on you."

He lowered himself in front of my entrance and slowly pushed himself inside of me. A slight scream escaped my lips. He looked up at me to make sure I was okay then slowly started to thrust back and forth. The pain was unbearable at first but it quickly turned to pleasure. I still couldn't believe Laxus was inside of me. He felt so amazing inside of me.

"Lucy…you feel so…good."

His thrusts started to quicken. He hit a certain spot inside of her and she let out a pleasurable squeal. He noticed this and sped up his pace once more. I was close once again and I think he was too because his thrusts became slow but hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him further into me. He captured my lips in a kiss as he thrust inside me. When he pulled away he gave her a small smile.

"Lucy…I'm close."

"Me too."

I could feel my walls start to tighten around his member. With one last thrust we both came together and he collapsed on top of me. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. I was fast and clear. He slowly rolled over to the side of me and wrapped a hand around my waist. I turned to place my head against his chest. This is where I wanted to be forever. Wrapped in this man's arms.


	8. Chapter 8: The Day After

Chapter 8: The Day After

I woke up looking at my surrounds including a bright shining clock on a bedside table. _'9:00 AM I had better go home.'_ I turned over to my sleeping partner only to see him all sprawled out on the bed with one hand laying on my stomach. I slowly removed the hand and got out of the bed. God I was so sore. I've never felt so sore a day in my life. I heard him grunt and quickly turned around thinking he had woke up but he only rolled over. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I slowly made my way to the kitchen, pen and paper in hand. I began to write Laxus a quick note

_Laxus,_

_Hey dear. I haven't been home in two days so I might wanna go. Just thought I would let you know so you don't freak out when you wake up and I'm not there. I'll try and stop by or text you later. Oh and a little side note: Thank you for last night. I had the time of my life. I didn't regret it not one bit so don't think that I did. I am glad my first time was with you. I'll talk to you later._

_Lucy_

I left the note on the table and quietly made my way out of the house without making a noise. I tried to think of the quickest shortcut home as I started walking down the sidewalk. I made it to the end of the small street where Laxus' house was located and heard a horn honk. I look behind me to see a dark blue Ford Focus. It was my dad's car. He pulled up beside me and rolled down his window. I seen the look of anger and dissatisfaction in his eyes. I could also tell he was drunk. I was scared of him. Every time he was drunk I refused to be around him. I didn't even understand how he was driving. He looked completely stoned.

"Lucy...get in this damn car right now! I mean it young lady!"

I followed his orders and got into the car not wanting to make him upset. I sat in the passenger side and stared out the window as we drove off. I turned my head slightly and noticed a gun laying in the console. My father normally carried this gun around but for some reason I was really terrified of the fact that it was here. The car ride home was completely silent which was a relief but then again it wasn't. When we arrived at the small brick house I made my way out of the car and into my home sitting down on the couch once inside. I heard the car door slam and angry footsteps making their way up the walk and into the house. My father walked over and made his way in front of me. I slowly lifted my head to meet his gaze only to be slapped across the face. Tears sprang from my eyes without any warning. Then he just started yelling at me.

"Where the hell were you last night?! After everything I've done for you…you just run away! You insolent little brat! No wonder your mother died! All you ever did was cause this family trouble! You and your damn selfishness! Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?!"

I looked away from him as the tears fell from my eyes. I tried not to whimper but to no avail. I continued to look away from him.

"Girl are you even listening to a fucking word I say?!"

He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the floor and started stomping and kicking me in the stomach continuing to curse me. The pain I was feeling was unbearable. Father had been drunk before but never had he attempted to hurt me. I coughed and was surprised to see blood on the floor. He finally stopped his attacks on me and went to sit down on the couch. I continued to cough blood. I couldn't move. My whole body felt paralyzed. Trying to realize what my limits were I slowly started to crawl to my bedroom. Coughing up more blood as I went. When I finaly made it to my room I lifted myself up on the bed with all the strength I had. I heard the front door slam and the car start. Dad was leaving again. He never stayed home. I slowly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Laxus' number while tears fell from my face once again. I could tell when he picked up that he was still sleepy. He had just woke up.

"H…hello. Lucy? Where are you?"

I started to panic over the phone.

"I came home to get a few things and….and dad he…Laxus…I might need to go to a hospital."

I struggled to get these last few words out as suddenly…my world went black.

* * *

**-Laxus POV-**

"I came home to get a few things and….and dad he…Laxus…I might need to go to a hospital."

"Lucy what do you mean? What happened?! Lucy!"

There was no response coming from the other line. I started to freak out. I hung up my phone, threw on some clothes, and ran out of the house. I didn't really care about anything else right now. After I got in my car I began to curse and scream.

"What the hell did that bastard do to her. I swear if she is hurt I will kill that son of a bitch."

I started to speed down the road making my way to her house without a care in the world for anything else…but her. I got to her house in less than five minutes and without even giving it a second thought I ran in uninvited. This wouldn't make the first time. Once again I seen blood on the hardwood floors. This time it was smeared across leaving a clear evident trail to Lucy's room. I ran as I seen the horror fold out in front of me. I walked into her room and seen her collapsed on the bed with her phone in her hands. There was blood all over her face and her white top she had wore the day before. I quickly ran over to her, picked her up bridal style, and took her to my car gently laying her in the back seat. I got in the car started it up and drove to the hospital scared for her life. _'Did her hurt her? What happened Lucy?' I wish you could tell me.'_ Luckily the hospital wasn't that far from her house so we arrived and parked in no time. Slowly picking her up out of the back seat of my car I made my way to the emergency room.

When I walked in people just looked at me in confusion until a nurse ran over to me.

"Sir what's her name? What happened?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, and I don't know what happened. She called me saying something about her dad then she collapsed while on the phone with me."  
"Alright sir. We will take care of her please wait here in the waiting room."

I walked over to a chair and sat down as tears started to fill my eyes.

'_Lucy…please be okay.'_


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I need some help and in order to put my dream on paper i'm gonna need the help of my devout readers. I've decided to do a yugioh gx and fairy tail crossover. I absolutely love both of these shows and think it would be neat if the people who use cards containing magic were suddenly thrown into a world of real magic. I am taking OC ideas for this story so just pm me or review off of this note with your OC's. Be sure to include what magic they use and such. I'm sure you've done that before lol. Also my OC will be in this story. This will be a long story and there will be romance between characters so i'm up for any suggestions.**

**The GX Members that are teleported are**

**Jayden**

**Alexis**

**Atticus**

**Syrus**

**Cummly**

**and ZANE!**

**I also need ideas of what type of magic these guys can use. Thanks!**

**kwest7262 (Kimber)**


	10. Chapter 9: New World

Chapter 9: New World

**-Lucy's POV-**

Alone, scared, empty? That's how I felt. I have felt this way for quite some time. The air around me felt so cold and empty. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the area around me. All that could be heard was a silent beep coming from the IV at my bedside. A sharp pain coursed through my stomach causing me to double over. A small scream fell from my lips. After the pain ceased I laid back on the small and uncomfortable hospital bed. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I linger on the memories of the past day. My father…the man I had loved with all my heart, despite his drinking and gambling, had hurt me. Sure he had hurt me before, but that was emotionally. Never had he actually tried to hurt me physically. _'Why, Daddy? Why? Why would you hurt me?' _Tears continued to roll down my face as the pain returned. I looked at my hand and started to yank at the cord attached to my hand. The beeping in the room got louder when the cord finally broke free. Blood sprang from my hand. The door burst open and three nurses followed by a doctor barreled through. I covered my head and started screaming. Two of the nurses pulled me back against the bed while the other held my kicking legs down.

"Ms. Heartfilia, we need you to calm down."

"NO! JUST LET ME DIE! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS PAIN ANYMORE! JUST LET ME DIE!"

"Ms. Heartfilia, calm down!"

"We're going to have to sedate her doctor."

The doctor grabbed ahold of my arm and jabbed a long needed into my vein. My body started to relax involuntarily and I closed my eyes. The room went black and once again I was cast into nothingness. _'Nothingness. Is this where I belong?'_

**-Laxus'POV-**

I sat there in the waiting room of the hospital for what seemed like forever. Random thoughts ran through my head. Before I had left the house I had found Lucy's note she had left me. The fact that she was so honest in saying that she didn't regret anything made me so happy inside. Lucy was a sweet girl and deserved the best. She may be six years younger than me but in all honesty I don't think you can put an age limit on love. It was two years ago when I first met her. She was only fifteen at the time. I had to go to the book store to talk to gramps.

**_~Flashback~_**

_I walked into the book store wanting no more than just to walk back out, get in my car, and go home. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love this place but I would rather be here for fun than to just meet my grandpa. I noticed him over beside a bookshelf. I walked over to him fixing to ask what he wanted when I saw a young girl standing in front of him. She had medium length blonde hair. Part of it was tied up on one side with a blue ribbon. She also had an amazing body, not gonna lie about that. But what really got me most of all was those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I grabbed ahold of my sanity before I got lost into them and turned to face grandpa._

_"What do you want gramps?"_

_"I was needing to talk with you about some things. I'll talk to you about this tomorrow Lucy."_

_'So her name is Lucy?' The young blonde walked the opposite way and made her way out of the book store. I didn't even know that girl yet she enchanted me so much. I starred after the girl then turned my attention back to gramps._

**_~Flashback End~_**

She enchanted me then and still does now. Over the past two years, what I called a crush grew more and more. I seemed to realize only recently that I was truly, madly, and deeply in love with the girl I came to know as Lucy Heartfilia. I know she had a pretty screwed up life. Her mother died when she was young and her dad didn't care a single day after that. He took up gambling and eventually became an alcoholic. He never did really show much love to Lucy and in a way I resented him for that. She was a kind, loving, tons of fun girl that deserved to be treated with love and respect. _'I will love Lucy. I will love her more than her father ever did. It's the least she deserved.'_ My thoughts were broke when I saw a doctor walk over to me with a sad look on his face. I stood up to greet him.

"Mr. Dreyar?"

"Yes."

"My name is Dr. Tomara. I will be Lucy's doctor while she is here in the hospital."

"How is she?"

"Not so good. She took several bad wounds to the stomach causing internal bleeding that we're having a hard time trying to stop."

"Has she woke up?"

"Yes, she woke up about an hour ago and pulled out her IV. We had to sedate her in order to reinsert the IV. We ran some test's while she was out only to find out that her heart and mind has went into a comatic state?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Lucy has went into a deep coma. We're not for sure when she will wake up. I'm terribly sorry you're having to go through all of this sir. She can have visitors but just nothing that could cause her condition to worsen. Her room number is 264"

The doctor walked away leaving me standing there in complete shock. I sat down in the chair for a moment to gain my bearings before I stood up again. After I regained some sort of bearing I made my way to the elevator leading to the second floor. I pushed the button and the door opened leading me inside the tiny space. There wasn't anyone else in there. I started to gasp for air as the tears found freedom from my eyes. I heard a ding and tried to regain myself again. The door opened and I walked out. The elevator was directly across from Lucy's room. I opened the door to her room and slowly walked inside. I saw her still figure laying on the bed and I immediately started crying again. After I walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed I gently held her hand in mine. No movement came from the young girl. I starred at her lifeless form beside of me. I slowly felt myself dying inside. It felt like somebody was wringing my heart out like a washcloth. I just starred at her unable to produce words. I sat there for what seemed like forever until I finally opened my mouth.

"Lucy? I hope you can hear me. I miss you. I wish I could hear your voice again. I'm sorry you're going through all of this Lucy. You're suffering. I know you are. But you're not alone babe. Please wake up soon. Lucy? I love you."

I got up and walked out of the room and headed back towards the elevator. It was a completely new world without her. Big question is…am I ready to face this new world without her by my side?


	11. Chapter 10: Lost it All

Chapter 10: Lost it All

**-Rogue's POV (Yes He's Back)-**

It had been about six days since I had seen Lucy and for some reason worry filled most of my heart. She didn't come to school and every time I mentioned her to her friends, Erza and Levy had a look on their face like they were about to cry. I just didn't understand why they seemed so sad or upset. Sting caught me staring off into space most of the time. I would always tell him that nothing was wrong and that I was just having a rough day. I was feeling strange and I didn't have a single clue as to why I was feeling this way. It did surprise me one day when he asked if I liked Lucy. At first I brushed it off as nothing but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I didn't even really know her but for some reason just the thought of her being into trouble or something being wrong with her made me feel like somebody had ripped my heart right out of my chest. She didn't know it but I cried the day I seen her scarred wrists. As the past few days passed I realized that what Sting said was completely true. The reason why I feel so strange and empty when I think of her was as clear as the water on the bottle in front of me. My eyes widened in revelation as I sat in the middle of the classroom.

_'I….I have a crush on Lucy Heartfilia.'_

* * *

**-Laxus' POV-**

Three days had passed since Lucy entered her into the coma that was claiming her life. I spent every day with her. Her father didn't act like he gave a shit so I was going to be the one to be there for her like he should be. The doctors told me that it was best if I told only her closest friends about what was going on so I told Erza and Levy. They came to see her as often as school would allow them. My grandpa did as well. This is how he found out we were dating. I hadn't gotten around to telling him with all that had been going on. He seemed severely concerned about Lucy for some reason. I was scared and concerned. I had read online that people who woke up from comas, if they did, had a high rate of memory loss. I was so scared that she would wake up and not have a single clue who I was. A sad feeling started tugging at my heart and tears started to well up in my eyes as I drove down the road. I was going to see her now. Erza convinced me to go home and shower, grabbing a few things and some flowers from the house while I was there. I was now back at the hospital making my way up the same elevator I had three days ago when the doctor first told me the news of Lucy's coma. I walked out of the elevator and made my way into the small room. I walked over to her bedside table and replaced the flowers in her vase with the fresh ones I had bought then threw away the old ones. I slowly sat down on the bed next to the fragile girl. I placed a hand on her cheek and slowly began to stroke it.

"Hey, Lucy. I put some fresh flowers in your vase. Please wake up Lucy. I miss you. I miss your smile, your voice, your' lips on mine. Hell! I miss everything about you. I miss being able to hold you in my arms. Please Luce! Come back to me!"

Tears started to fall from my face and stain the blankets covering the young girl. I lowered my hand from her cheek and found her hand, holding it in mine. I squeezed it lightly as the tears poured out of my eyes. I looked at the girl laying on that god awful bed. Her eyes lightly shut. I don't know why but for some reason it looked as if her eyes fluttered slightly. It must have been from my imagination from where I was crying. I glanced off and looked out the window but quickly jolted my head back when I felt a small tug on my hand. I looked down and starred astonished at what I seen. Lucy was squeezing my hand. I looked at her face and noticed she had parted her lips and was breathing harshly. The door to her room opened and nurses rushed in. They didn't even have to tell me to leave I got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**-Five Minute Time Skip-**

I stood outside her door for what seemed like forever when the nurses finally came out of her room. They each gave me a slight smile which quickly faded into a frown. A slight pain came up in my chest as I walked into the room. I looked at the girl who was now sitting up in bed with her eyes wide open. She looked at me shortly after. Seeing those chocolate brown eyes brought tears to my eyes. The doctor was there with her and gave me an assuring smile. She was finally awake. I could finally hold her again. Or so I thought.

"Everything looks fine health wise Mr. Dreyar but, there is only one problem."

"What's the problem."

"She doesn't remember anything. Our fears have come true. She has developed amnesia. However she has been chanting one person's name over and over again for the past several minutes."

"Who?"

Lucy finally spoke but what she said totally caught me off guard and tore my heart in half.

"Rogue."

My eyes widened in surprise as I stared at my girlfriend. I felt like my whole world had fallen apart. I had completely lost it all. I ran out of the room as tears sprang from my eyes like a waterfall once more. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and immediately dialed Erza's number. It rang three times before she picked up. I composed myself enough to speak to the red headed girl.

"Hello? Laxus?"

"She's awake Erza."

"Oh my gosh are you serious! I'll get Levy and come down there right now."

"Erza…she doesn't remember any of us. She has amnesia. The only person she remembers is some guy named Rogue."

**-Erza's POV-**

I heard my phone ring and I stepped out of class so I could answer it. It was Laxus.

"Hello? Laxus?"

"She's awake Erza."

"Oh my gosh are you serious! I'll get Levy and come down there right now."

"Erza…she doesn't remember any of us. She has amnesia. The only person she remembers is some guy named Rogue."

A slight gasp escaped my lips after he gave me that tad bit of information. _'The only person she remembers is Rogue? Why Rogue?'_

"Who is this Rogue character Erza?"

"He's a boy who just transferred here about a week and a half ago. Right when school started. Before you two started dating she tried to befriend him."

"Tell him what's going on and bring him down here. I want Lucy to be around someone she _thinks_ she knows. We'll work on building back up her memories later. I need to blow off some steam though so I'm going home. Later!"

I heard the phone click signaling that he had hung up. I placed my phone back in my pocket and started to walk back into the room but the bell rung. I stood in the hallway and waited. I noticed a man with black hair walk out of one of the rooms down the hall. I rushed to catch up with him.

"Rogue!"

The young boy turned to face me as I finished walking up to him. _'Oh, boy. Here we go.'_

"Rogue, I need to talk to you. It's about Lucy."

**(A.N. And there you have it. It looks like we are stuck in a complex situation ehh. Please don't hate me. I promise that LaLu is not over. Lucy has amnesia and only remembers Rogue. I sense bad luck in the air. But hey at least you RoLu fans get some stuff while Lucy tries to gain back her memories.)**


	12. Chapter 11: I Know I'm Not the Lucky One

**(A.N. I have had some people review with the concern that this story is going to turn into a RoLu after the recent turn of events, and all I have to say is don't worry. It's still a LaLu but Rogue has his own little way of guiding Lucy back to the light. Enjoy this chapter.)**

****Chapter 11: I Know I'm Not the Lucky One

**-Rogue's POV-**

"Rogue, I need to talk to you. It's about Lucy."

"What about Lucy? Erza is there something wrong?"

_'After just realizing my feelings for Lucy, Erza comes up and says she needs to talk to me about Lucy. Something isn't right in the tone of her voice either. I'm worried.'_ I looked at Erza and noticed her eyes were watered up like she was about to cry.

"About six days ago she was taken to the hospital by her boyfriend after being abused by her father. She was suffering from internal bleeding in her stomach. The doctors thought they had it took care of but then she went ballistic. Pulling out her IV's and saying she wanted to die. After that she went into a coma for about three days then she woke up."

"Erza…is she going to be okay?"

"She's lost all of her memories of anyone she knew…except for you."

"….Me?"

"Yes Rogue, you're the only one she remembers. Laxus called me a few minutes ago and wants me and Levy to come down to the hospital. He wants you to come as well. He believes it would be best for her if she were around somebody she seems to have some memory of. So…are you ready?"

I nodded my head and we walked out the side exit to go to Erza's car. Levy was there waiting for us. I sat in the back of the car while Erza and Levy sat in the front. I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind and I had no clue how to process them. _'Lucy…I'm the only one she remembers. I bet that broke her boyfriend's heart. I wish there was something I could do. I care about Lucy I know that…but I have to find some way to help her get back her memories. _I lowered my head to look at my lap. Soft music suddenly filled the air after Erza turned on the radio. We weren't that far from the hospital. I could see the parking garage ahead. I gently rested my head on the window as we pulled in. The darkness of the garage filled the area around me. I looked at all of the cars that were parked in the various spots of the huge building. Erza parked and turned off the car. Levy was the first one with her door opened followed by me and Erza as we left the garage and boarded the elevator for Lucy's room. My heartbeat slowed down dramatically as I heard the ding of the elevator as it reached each floor. We stepped out when the door finally opened and I noticed the sign right outside the room across from the elevator. It said Lucy Heartfilia on it and was tacked on the wall. I noticed Erza and Levy give me a nervous glance and I entered the room first with them not even a foot behind me. I glanced around the corner and seen Lucy laying there in the bed with a serene look on her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me, then to Erza and Levy, then back to me again. A smile lit up her face. She looked as if you had just found her lost puppy dog.

"Rogue! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're here! Who did you bring with you? Some friends?"

"Yeah. This is Erza and Levy. They go to school with u…with me Lucy."

"Hello Erza. Levy. It's nice to meet you."

She gave us a grin that spread from ear to ear. I looked over at Erza and Levy. They nodded and smiled towards Lucy but I could tell it was hard for them. Lucy extended her hand towards mine and I took it and sat on her bedside. She squeezed my hand and started to rub circles on it with her thumb. She then went on to tell me about how much she has missed me and has been waiting to see me. All the while I kept on giving small glances towards toward Erza and Levy to make sure they were doing okay. Tears started to fill their eyes. They had to have been in shock from the fact that Lucy didn't have a single idea as to who they were. I glanced back at Lucy and seen her yawn. I told her she needed to rest and she closed her eyes. Not even five minutes later she was asleep. Her grip on my hand had lightened up enough to where I could move and get up. I slowly got up off of the bed and started to walk out of the room only to be stopped by and hand tightly gripping my shoulder.

"What's wrong Rogue? Where are you going?"

"I know I'm not the one she's in love with Erza. And I am determined to make her see that. I don't care what it takes. I will get her memories back."

She let go and I walked out of the room making my way to the elevator. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew who I needed to see. _'I need to find this Laxus guy. Me and him need to have a little chat.'_

**(A.N. Sorry if this was a little shorter than usual but don't worry. Rogue doesn't want to ruin Lucy and Laxus' relationship. So what is he gonna do next?)**


	13. Chapter 12: The One Solution?

Chapter 12: The One Solution?

**-Erza's POV-**

"There has been a procedure developed for people in Lucy's situation. It's only been used once or twice but has been proved to automatically restore the patients memories back to the way they were."

"What does this procedure consist of?"

"It's very simple actually. We take the patient in and put them under. When then use what's known as ultra-magnetic shock to send waves of energy directly to their brain. It basically shocks them into remembering."

"Is there any side effects or anything that would be of concern?"

"No. The procedure itself is basically harmless. There haven't been any life threatening side effects recorded. Both instances where the procedure has been done has proved helpful to the patient more than harmful."

I sat in the consultation room with Levy and Rogue by my side. Things had become so hard for us. Lucy started asking questions and we didn't know the answer or anything relevant to tell her seeing as Rogue was the only one she remembered anything about. It all started that dreadful night. The night he left.

_**~Flashback One Week Ago~**_

"I know I'm not the one she's in love with Erza. And I am determined to make her see that. I don't care what it takes. I will get her memories back."

I watched as Rogue walked out the door to Lucy's room and boarded the elevator. Levy gave me a somewhat confused look before walking over to sit at Lucy's bedside. I could see sorrow and determination in his eyes as he walked away. I turned to face the sleeping figure on the hospital bed. A small sigh escaped from my lips and I closed my eyes for just a second._ 'I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been with Laxus that night. Would the pain have been any worse? I wish I could go back in time and…'_ Before my thought was even finished my phone started to vibrate inside of my pocket. I reached in to obtain to small item to see that Laxus was calling me. I gave Levy a nod and stepped outside into the hallway to answer the phone.

"Hello? Laxus?"

"Hey Erza. Has there been any change in her condition?"

"No none whatsoever. She still only remembers Rogue. Where are you?"

"Erza listen closely. I'm going out of town for a few days. There are a few things I need to take care of watch after her alright."

"Laxus what are you talking about?! You can't leave! Please just"

Before I could finish my sentence I heard a click from the other line. He had hung up on me. I stood there in silence as I slowly put my phone back in my pocket. I gathered myself back together and walked into the room once more.

_**~Flashback End~**_

Things had only went downhill since Laxus left and no matter how many times I would call he just wouldn't not answer the phone. Rogue had told me that he had went to try and talk to him only to realize then that he was gone. Lucy's questions about her identity and what relationship Levy and I were to her was never ending. Now we sit in this room with the doctors giving us a gleam of hope. I looked to my right at Rogue then my left to Levy seeing if there was any change in facial expression from them. Rogue was the first to speak.

"If you think it will work then by all means I personally have no opposition to the procedure."

Levy nodded in agreement as did I. The doctor gave his final goodbyes and left the room. We stayed where we were for about thirty seconds then we finally left. As we walked out of the room we observed nurses with several needles and IV bags walk into Lucy's room. Rogue and Levy walked downstairs but I stayed. I wanted to see her before she went back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the doctor standing next to me. I heard wheels move and Lucy's bed roll out of the room and down the hall rushing past me. The doctor took his hand off my shoulder and followed behind into a dark room. The door shut and my heart sank. I was hoping for the best but for some reason my gut told me otherwise.

_**~Three Hours Later~**_

**-Levy's POV-**

I sat in surgery waiting along with Erza and Rogue. Tension filled the air as we awaited the results of the procedure. Erza had been crying but she tried her best not to show it. Rogue was just emotionless. I tried my best to be strong. For both of them. I heard the door to the room open and the man we knew as Lucy's doctor walk in. We all three bore holes through him with our stares. He pulled a chair in front of us. Not even a second after he sat down a wide smile popped up across his face.

"I have good news guys! The procedure was a complete success. Lucy has regained all of her memories. The doctor just took her back to her room and she is waiting to see you all."

The doctor got up and left and I heard a small squeal come from Erza. Rogue, Erza, and myself were up and out of the room within a heartbeat. We ran down the hall and halted outside Lucy's door. I was the first one in. I walked in slowly and looked around the corner finding myself face to face with Lucy. She looked up at me and smiled from ear to ear.

"Levy! Oh my gosh Levy! I'm so glad to see you. Erza and Rogue too. Oh how I have missed you all."

We all smiled at her and I ran into her arms. Tears sprung from everybody's eyes as she tried to hug all of us. We all slowly pulled back from her and smiled at her.

"Guys. Where is Laxus? I want to see him."

We all looked back and forth at each other and then back at her. Erza walked over and sat at her bedside.

"Lucy dear. Laxus had to go out of town to take care of a few things. I'll go call him and see when he is going to be in town."

**-Erza's POV-**

Lucy smiled at me and I left the room getting my phone out of my pocket in the process. I quickly dialed Laxus' number and listened to the ringing. Three rings later he finally answered.

"What do you want Erza? You've been calling me for days."

"It's Lucy. She's regained her memories. She wants to see you."

"She does?"

"Yes she does? Won't you come back?"

"Lucy can't see me like this Erza."

"What do you mean? Please don't tell me you've started that again."

"If you mean drinking then yes I have. I just don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Straighten yourself up and get back here Laxus. I don't care how you do it just do it. She needs you."

I hung the phone up and walked back into the room.


End file.
